blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Big Willy
1 of 23 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=59. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 2, 2016 07:53:25 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Big Willy Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Big Willy » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Big Willy Pages: 1 2 3 ... 23 1 Global Affairs / Re: Rush Hour IV: Nuclear Holocaust « on: August 31, 2016, 05:02:48 AM » Quote from: Abrican on August 30, 2016, 11:19:18 PM On this day, Interpol has tasted the fires of PALADIN's righteous fury once more. We shall continue to rain down this Divine might upon our enemies, until they kneel before us in awe of our might. Deus Vult 2 offtopic / Re: There and back again « on: August 31, 2016, 03:47:13 AM » Abrican > Lee Still come back boi 3 Global Affairs / Re: Dear Brian « on: August 22, 2016, 02:19:00 PM » Brian is now worse than Kirino, I thought such a position was impossible, I was wrong 4 Global Affairs / Re: SUNS DOWN, BOMBS OUT « on: August 18, 2016, 11:35:20 PM » Ruka forgot about the Snuke in her Snatch 5 Global Affairs / Re: Interpol has gone Nuclear! « on: August 18, 2016, 11:33:43 PM » Quote from: Skrain on August 18, 2016, 10:10:27 PM Sure seems like you went Nuclear alright 6 Alliance Announcements / Re: Union of Offense war with Egyptian Union « on: August 18, 2016, 12:49:07 PM » cello kill yourself 7 Global Affairs / Re: Interpol has gone Nuclear! « on: August 18, 2016, 12:48:13 PM » Quote from: Tihomir on August 18, 2016, 12:11:13 AM Lol, I think this nigga is setious. I am guessing you meant serious, and since not only Ruka but other Interpol reactor nations are getting war-shielded it seems pretty obvious doesn't it, or are you so cucked you would have us believe that Ruka is being War-shielded by her enemies? Please go ahead and claim that and try to keep a straight face 8 offtopic / Re: If you could ban 3 people from Bloc.. « on: August 17, 2016, 03:02:10 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on August 17, 2016, 03:37:22 AM But you are. For the forums at least. You quoting literally every post annoys me. 1. Rumsod 2. Cello 3. rumsod 9 Global Affairs / Re: Interpol has gone Nuclear! « on: August 15, 2016, 11:52:14 AM » It must have been nice to build that reactor with the help of multis, and while war-shielding 10 Alliance Announcements / Re: Union of Offense « on: August 14, 2016, 12:12:07 PM » Quote from: Smyrno on August 13, 2016, 10:54:09 PM Kill yourself Cello 11 Global Affairs / Re: The GSU Mobilizes to War with Pirates. « on: August 13, 2016, 10:56:56 PM » Quote from: Abrican on August 13, 2016, 10:55:37 PM Piracy is a great crime, I'm glad we can all bond in removing the scourge from our lands. 12 Global Affairs / Re: A glorious victory for BLOC « on: August 13, 2016, 08:32:36 AM » Quote from: CelloGuy on August 12, 2016, 08:04:26 PM OH SAVAGE. Lol the lgorious victory is for CelloGuy. The salt streams flow throughout bloc. I will be back in another form next iteration to cause yet more salt Your even bad at damage control 13 Global Affairs / Re: The End of the Age of the Third Temple « on: August 13, 2016, 08:29:20 AM » Soon Oppenheimer's light will wash away the darkness that is the malay pirate scum 14 Alliance Announcements / Re: The Federal Colonies are to become a Comintern state; - effective immediately. « on: August 11, 2016, 04:22:43 PM » 15 Global Affairs / Re: Another one joins blood oath « on: August 11, 2016, 04:19:07 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on August 10, 2016, 05:29:39 PM Permaban cello when. Literally adds nothing to the game. Pages: 1 2 3 ... 23 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2